Let This Be A Lesson To You, Weasley
by AliceJericho
Summary: Not all Slytherin's are bad people. Not all Weasley's are smart. Louis Weasley is the perfect example of both. Louis/OC. One shot.


_Author's Note: In the perspective of Olive 'Ollie' Stevens. In my own little Next-Gen Universe, Cho Chang married a man name Artie Stevens and Ollie is their daughter._

_I do not own the Harry Potter Universe._

* * *

**_Let This Be A Lesson To You, Weasley  
_****By AliceJericho**

* * *

I flew high above the goal posts, admiring the greenness of the grass below. I held the Quaffle tightly under my arm before I threw it in front of me. At light speed I flew towards it and caught it effortlessly – a change from the weekend before. It was pointless trying to practice alone. I tried to charm it in order to make it more challenging but it was of little help.

"Stevens! What are you doing out here?"

"It's none of your business, Weasley!" I called out to the boy who was standing in the centre of the pitch, "Shouldn't you be escorting third years to Hogsmeade?"

"I convinced Courtney to swap trips with me." He called back, "You're the only person who calls me 'Weasley', you know? I usually get 'Blondie'. Fred gets 'Weasley'. James is 'Potter'." I shrugged at him, circling around the tallest post. "What are you doing Stevens? Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

"You _were_ watching last week, right? I'm practicing because I obviously need to." I couldn't see his facial expression from where I was, but I could picture the typical smirk.

Before I could even blink a broom was zooming towards him. He straddled it and kicked off the ground, flying to me with arms outstretched, asking for the Quaffle. I refused and asked him what he was up to.

"I'm a Chaser, too. I'm here to help."

"I don't want _your_ help," I spat coldly, "You'll just make fun."

"'Cause I'm a Slytherin, right? I'm a Weasley first. For Merlin's sake, my sister was a bloody Hufflepuff and the other one was in your house."

"Dominique should have been a Slytherin, she was a right bitch." I stated without a thought, it was just natural reflex when she was mentioned.

"Only because Vic screwed her over." Louis reasoned as we remained in the air.

"I didn't like her either." I told him honestly. I watched him raise a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it awkwardly.

"You're not a fan of us Weasleys?"

"That I didn't say. Rose is a delight and Fred is very easy on the eyes." Louis' eyes shot up to look at me in disbelief.

"I'm better looking than him!" Louis' voice rose an octave or two, "Bloody hell! Why do people think he's the better looking one?"

"It's the eyes. And the skin. They contrast so well." Louis' eyes bugged out of his head before he averted them entirely. I followed his gaze and noticed that it had stopped on the path to Hogsmeade. Fred Weasley was walking beside James Potter, the pair of them being followed closely by Chastity, Elizabeth and Gretchen – sixth year Hufflepuffs. The two boys turned around every so often to check the girls out. Louis was no longer even trying to fake a smile. I watched his face drop completely. The hand that had been rubbing the back of his neck began to run over his face and he slowly lost altitude.

"What? You aren't going to help me?" I asked as I flew down to him. "I guess you can brag about being better than me."

"Being better than Ravenclaw's captain…" Louis smirked, "You're on Stevens." We began to fly higher, the Quaffle still tucked tightly under my left arm.

"You _can_ call me Olive you know."

"Only if you call me Louis." I passed the Quaffle to him and he immediately began to show off. "You played Gryffindor last week, right? What put you off your game?"

"I don't know. Jack's been saying some things about me – _to me_ – that I remembered during the game." Jack Freedman was one of Gryffindor's beaters with his twin brother. Both of them are Seventh Years.

"I think I heard some of that stuff." Louis put the Quaffle through a hoop with ease, "I didn't know if it was true."

"It's not. None of it is. He asked me ages ago to be his date to this week's Hogsmeade trip and I said no – due to the fact that I was with Wilkins at the time. He was cool with it until I said no when I was single. So, he started all these rumours about me cheating and being a slag… I don't know what he hopes to accomplish."

"Not true, then?"

"No!" I shouted quickly, "It couldn't be further from the truth." Louis quickly apologised.

I dropped the Quaffle as he passed it to me, proving that Jack was the cause of my problems. Louis kept telling me to push him from my mind but it was easier said than done. Before long the blonde Weasley had returned to his usual goofball self. He kept hiding the Quaffle in the stands forcing me to find it only for him to summon it and have it fly back to him.

We decided to stop when people began to make their way back from Hogsmeade and I – again- found myself being distracted by Fred.

"I genuinely don't understand why it's him all the girls fancy."

"Because he's fancy and charming and attractive and smart…"

"Start the Fred fanclub another day, would you?" he grumbled and ran to catch up with his cousins, his broomstick in hand. The Hufflepuff girls were still following behind the boys.

* * *

I hadn't spoken two words to Louis in a week despite being in a lot of his classes. He was distracted in Potions by Serena Goldsworthy and subsequently blew up his rehydration potion. She was ignoring him and he was trying to get her attention. He definitely did with that display.

I'd heard through various other students that he was supposed to meet Serena in Hogsmeade that day he spent with me. I didn't know what to think… Until I overheard them arguing two weeks later.

It started off with him, begging her to speak to him but it soon escalated into a fight. I was just about to turn the corner when I decided to stop and listen in on their argument.

"- you speak to me?" he asked her, I'm assuming the start of that sentence is _why won't_.

"You _know_ why."

"I bloody well don't! I wouldn't be asking if I did!"

"Hogsmeade. Two weeks ago." I could imagine her putting her hands on her hips and flicking her long hair over her shoulders angrily.

"I didn't _go_ to Hogsmeade two weeks ago." Because he was with me.

"You stood me up!" She all but shrieked at him and I took that as my cue to almost run around the corner. As nonchalantly as I could, pretending I was late for something, I ran around the corner and acted as if they were invisible and that I hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Hey Ollie." Louis greeted me so I stopped abruptly, turning around with a small smile and wave.

"Hi Louis."

"You were with her!" I blanched. "You stood me up to play Quidditch with Stevens!"

I turned my back on them and kept walking at a quick pace, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Serena's Slytherin wrath. I heard Louis call after me but it was lost in Goldsworthy's yells.

* * *

"Nice wart."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Mention it. Ever. At all."

"It's hideous though. And bulbous." I stared at the end of his nose. "I think I might be sick." I poked it slightly with the end of my wand, causing him to flinch and glare at me. "Serena do this to you?"

"Because I stood her up."

"Smooth, Weasley." I said, managing to sound like I _didn't_ know what had happened.

"You're the only person who calls me that." He told me just as he had on the Quidditch pitch that same day he stood up Serena. "You're not like the others, are ya?"

"Definitely not."

"Tell me why." He said. If it weren't for the wart, he would have looked very attractive at that moment with his sparkling eyes and gorgeous lopsided smile. But the wart was impossible to miss.

"I actually have to study for everything. I call you Weasley. The teachers don't like me. I've never shagged anyone. Nor told anyone I loved them. I don't think Evan Indercrat is a good singer. I don't think all Slytherins are bad people." I smiled at him warmly. "Fred isn't the one I have a crush on."

"It's James, right? Fuck. Why am I always the last option? Why is it never me?"

"Oi, you twat! It _is_ you! You can't blow off a date to spend a whole day helping a girl without the latter kind of developing a crush on you."

He smiled again before wrapping his arms around my waist. I had been through the motions enough times before to know that a kiss was coming. So I pulled away.

"Not with that on your nose, you don't." I told him poking it again with my wand. He grimaced uncomfortably. "You also can't blow off a date without there being repercussion. Let this be a lesson to you, Weasley."


End file.
